Dulce Negación
by RurouniKenshinHimura
Summary: -Porque… si no lo hacen no dejare que salgas de este parque bajo las torturantes y crueles métodos especialmente que tengo guardados de persuasión igual como te hice venir aquí, pero Zero… aquí hay gente… mucha gente.
1. Salida en familia

**_Disclaimer: Vampire Knight no me pertenece yo solo lo tome prestado_**

**N.A: No se porque hasta ahora más que todo he hecho fics de VK, debo decir que no es mi anime favorito pero aún asi no se porque hago tantos fic de este anime :S bueno igual espero pronto hacer de otros animes como Rurouni Kenshin :D (aunque ya tengo uno hecho de este anime) **

**Por cierto en este caso a Cross Kaien el Director lo abreviare como seria "Dir." por si las dudas...  
**

**Creo que este es el primer fic publicado de Zero/Ichiru en esta web :S bueno igual espero lo disfruten y dejen comentarios ^-^X**

* * *

**Salida en familia  
**

-¡Yuuki! Hija mía, ya que todos los estudiantes están de vacaciones y ustedes dos han hecho tan arduo trabajo patrullando en la noche pensé que se merecían un descanso – A el Dir. Cross le comienza a salir un aura a su alrededor destellante y rosa… más de lo normal – ¡Así que vamos a ir juntos como una familia al parque de diversiones. Tu hija mía, Zero yo e… -en ese momento el Dir. hizo una pausa y se puso serio de repente – Ichiru.

-¡¿Qué? No juegues conmigo! –Dijo Zero muy molesto por la imprevista noticia, de por si quería que fuese a un parque de diversiones que sabia bien que ese tipo de cosas no son del agrado de Zero también pretendía que fuese con su hermano gemelo como si nada hubiese sucedido entre ellos, después de que se había marchado con Hio Shizuka y ahora era parte de la Academia Cross como si nada-

-A mi también me párese buena idea Zero, aunque no me agrada del todo Ichiru deberían pasar un tiempo de calidad como hermanos –Expreso Yuuki con una sonrisa calida en su rostro, ese rostro casi hace convencer a Zero que accediera pero se necesitaba algo más que eso… -De la nada al Dir. Cross lo envuelve un aura negra llena de tristeza y pesar, y de no se donde una luz desde arriba lo ilumino centrando toda la atención de Yuuki y Zero en el-

-Zero… ¡Por favor ven con nosotros y deja que Ichiru-Kun también nos acompañe –Mientras decía esto el Dir. Cross Kaien dueño de la Academia Cross le suplicaba a Zero de rodillas amarrándole ambas piernas (para que no se escapara) y llorando a mares -¡Si tu aceptas Kiryu-Kun me harás el otosan más feliz de este mundo! –Zero… en ese momento sintió la mayor pena ajena que nunca jamás iba a experimentar en toda su vida-

-¡Esta bien! Pero suéltame ya –Zero lográndose zafar del Dir. pero este de la felicidad le iba a dar un abrazo del cual Zero dio un paso atrás dejándolo caer y semiinconsciente por el golpe que se dio contra la pared- No se como lo aguantas Yuuki.

-En verdad me alegra que nos acompañes –Dijo Yuuki de nuevo con esa cara tan dulce que inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no se arrepintio de su respuesta con tal de verla felíz y no pudo evitar que Zero se quedase viéndola por un momento contemplando aquellos enormes ojos hermosos-

-----------------

-¡Bien hemos llegado! –Muy alegre Yuuki porque finalmente hubiesen llegado al parque de diversiones-

-Eso ya lo sabemos, ¿por qué tienes que repetirlo? –Como siempre Zero amargado incluso en un día como ese-

-¡No me molestes!

-Dr. ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Usted dijo que se trataba de un asunto muy importante –Curioso y consternado preguntaba y esperaba una explicación Ichiru-

-Y lo es, esta es una salida en familia –Con un gesto de tranquilidad le aclaro Kaien-

-Familia eh… -Susurro Ichiru-

-¡Zero ven vamos aya! –Ya muy emocionada Yuuki llevándose de la mano a Zero no muy lejos, en ese momento Ichiru sintió algo de celos por los jóvenes el supuso que es que le hubiese gustado tener ese tipo de relación con Shizuka tal vez…-

-Además –continuo hablando Kaien- Tu y Zero deberían tratar de llevarse mejor, después de todo son hermanos gemelos no lo olvides… bien vamos o se nos adelantaran –El Dr. e Ichiru se incorporaron con los jóvenes Yuuki y Zero-

---------------

Zero comenzó a notar algo raro. Ichiru trataba lo más posible físicamente de mantenerse alejado de Zero poniendo entre ambos a Yuuki y el Dr. Cross ya sea caminado o a la hora de estar en alguna atracción. Y cada vez que por accidente se rozaban levemente Ichiru daba un paso atrás brusco y rápido. A Zero no le extrañaba que al igual que a el la mayor parte del día no hiciese ningún comentario ni disfrutara precisamente de estar hay, simplemente veía tranquilo los estupidos comportamientos del Dir. y su hija muy rara vez se reía o aportaba algún comentario de burla, eso no era nada nuevo y en cierta forma lo comprendía ya que el se comportaba así o peor todavía... pero eso de que mantuviera la distancia física entre ambos tan notablemente, comenzaba a confundir al ex-humano.

Luego de haberse subido en varios de los juegos esta "familia" en su interior algo les hablaba… el hambre, así que decidieron comer en un pequeño puesto de comida chatarra que había dentro del mismo lugar.

-¿Y después de comer a que juego iremos? –Preguntaba aún con muchos ánimos y ansiosa Yuuki-

-¿Qué? Dr. ¿acaso luego de comer no nos vamos? –Pregunto Ichiru ya fastidiado y queriéndose ir-

-Oh vamos Ichiru el día apenas comienza, además Zero aún no quiere irse ¿no es así? –Muy amable el Dr. y pretendiendo una amigable respuesta de Zero, el aún conservaba esperanzas en el, pobre…-

-Si hubiese sido por mi esta salida nisi quiera hubiese sido pensada –Distante y seco como siempre Zero, pero claro que esto no era sorpresa para los demás, sin embargo no impidió que el Dir. hiciera una de sus escenitas de exageración y tristeza típicas en el-

--------------

Luego de haber comida tanto, en especial el Dir. Cross y Yuuki….

-Eso les pasa por atragantarse, ahora andan con dolor de estomago. No es conveniente que se sigan subiendo a los juegos, podrían vomitar así que por el bien suyo Dir. y el de Yuuki vámonos ya y acabemos con esto- Dijo muy convincente y seguro de si mismo Zero con buenas bases esperando a que esta vez si se fueran-

-¡Yo no me estaba atragantando! Que grosero… es que todo estaba delicioso- Trataba inútilmente excusarse Yuuki- aún así creo que ya deberíamos irnos Dir. ya hemos estado bastante tiempo aquí.

-Si tienes razón, pero antes hay algo que quiero que hagan Ichiru y Zero –Decía como si nada Kaien –Tienen… que subirse a la rueda de la fortuna juntos sin Yuuki ni yo, ya que no podemos por nuestro estado estomacal –de repente se pudo muy serio –

-¡De ninguna manera! Además porque te haría caso –Ya Zero estaba realmente obstinado e Ichiru simplemente callo como en casi todo el día-

-Porque… si no lo hacen no dejare que salgas de este parque bajo las torturantes y crueles métodos especialmente que tengo guardados de persuasión igual como te hice venir aquí, pero Zero… aquí hay gente… mucha gente –De nuevo el aura negra y maligna despedía del Dir. Cross. En ese momento Zero se imagino tal escena y en conclusión, no podía permitir que eso sucediese bajo ninguna circunstancia así que acepto al igual que Ichiru-

Así fue como terminaron caminando juntos y solos a la rueda de la fortuna mientras que el Dir. y Yuuki esperaban en unos banquitos cerca de la rueda de la fortuna (para vigilar que se montasen)

-Dir. ¿por qué hizo eso? ¿no cree que es mala idea? –Pregunto Yuuki confusa-

-Si tal vez lo sea pero… esos dos tienen que encontrar la manera de llevarse bien hay que dejarlos que hablen a solas. Además Yuuki esta salida la hice con ese principal motivo –Esta vez el Dir. estaba normal como siempre-

-Ya me lo imaginaba, planeo todo. Puede que tenga razón pero ¿si se pelean hay?

-Eh… eeeehh, bueno no había pensado en eso… -De pronto Yuuki y el Dir. Cross tuvieron miedo de lo que pudiese pasar con esos dos estando solos. ¿Qué pasara?


	2. Quiero una respuesta

_**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight no me pertenece yo solo tomo prestado sus personajes para usarlos en mis retorcidas ideas.**_

**N.A: Este capítulo puede o no puede ser el final de este fic… todo depende si quieren que lo continúe o no. Lo termine rápido así que estoy feliz XD además de haber quedado satisfecha con lo que escribí. Por cierto casi se me olvidava para los que leyendo el fic antes debieron notar que el título de este fic era "Conspiración" lo siento pero me habia confundido y así fue como le habia puesto al primer capírulo pero luego decidi cambiarselo y acomodar el título del fic que es "Dulce Negación" disculpen las molestias eso es todo. Disfrutenlo ^^X****  
**

**

* * *

**

**Quiero una respuesta**

Zero e Ichiru yacen sobre la rueda de la fortuna. Luego de un incomodo y algo largo tiempo uno de los dos hermanos rompe el silencio y decide hablar.

-Ichiru, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –Pregunto Zero algo incomodo, después de todo no es de aquellos que comienza una conversación por voluntad propia. Supuso que se debía a la joven Yuuki quien siempre comienza la platica de seguro para reclamarle el porque se salto la clases o su ronda nocturna o más comúnmente algo mal comportamiento en Zero respecto al trato con los demás-

-Claro hermanito, pero si es para pedirme consejo acerca de cómo deberías hacer para que esa chica que nos acompaña caiga ante ti, déjame decirte que tienes pésimos gustos –Le aclara Ichiru con malicia antes de que Zero preguntara aunque el ya sabia que no se trataba de Yuuki sin embargo le gustaba hacer enojar a Zero en cualquier oportunidad que tuviese-

-…Hablo en serio –Zero trata de mantenerse tranquilo, sabe que mientras mas se enoje más Ichiru hará eso a pesar de no ver a su hermano después de tantos años aun conocía sus reacciones-

-Yo también hablo enserio –Ichiru más que decirlo con malicia esta vez parece muy serio a pesar de no ser así le encantaba ver su hermano enojarse y por supuesto que Zero ante al comentario comienza a molestarse rápidamente, no pudiendo evitar caer en el juego de su hermano menor pero respira profundo y logra conservar la calma-

-Quiero que me digas… ¿por qué evitas tan precavidamente el contacto físico conmigo? –Zero mira por la ventana de la cabina observando al exterior lo alto que se encuentran un poco avergonzado de hacer ese tipo de pregunta, después de todo nunca pensó que en su vida le iba a tocar preguntar tal cosa-

-¿Zero no me digas que quieres una abrazo? ¡Ah! no pensé que fueras de esos.

-"Auch, eso fue un golpe bajo" eso pensó Zero de por si el tema a pesar de estar comenzando pareciera no solo que llevaba horas hablando de eso sino que también llevaba días en esa cabina de la rueda de la fortuna junto con su hermano que de por si no le ponía las cosas nada fácil- ¡Déjate de juegos sabes de que hablo!... tratas de mantener la mayor distancia entre nosotros colocando adrede a Yuuki y al Dir. de por medio, y si nos tocamos por accidente das la impresión de que me tienes miedo por lo rápido que te alejas o como si yo fuese a explotar en cualquier momento!

-¿Miedo de ti Zero? No me hagas reír… lo que te tengo es asco… -Zero al escuchar eso no pudo evitar desviar la mirada sorprendida hacia su hermano- ver en lo que te has convertido, a donde has llegado pero sobre todo el que seas mi gemelo es… ¡repulsivo, Zero no te soporto! –Ichiru ya se había enojado y como respuesta esperaba que Zero también lo hiciese pero se sorprendió al ver que Zero solo se limito a bajar la cabeza con pesar y luego…-

-Ya veo, con que era eso… entonces me imagino que no te molestara que yo mismo lo compruebe –Diciendo esto Zero se levanta de su asiento que esta al frente de Ichiru-

-¡¿De que estas hablando?! –Estando al frente de Ichiru, Zero se inclina un poco y le agarra ambos hombros firmemente y con fuerza-¡Suéltame, que me sueltes de que dicho! –Ichiru trata de zafarse de las manos de Zero que aprisionan sus hombros pero después de todo Zero aún sigue superándolo en fuerza y agilidad-

-De esto hablo… ¿estas seguro de que te doy asco? … yo… entiendo que me detestes porque Shizuka me convirtió en un vampiro y no a ti, entiendo que me tengas rencor porque siempre fuiste el mas débil y como somos gemelos nos comparaban constantemente y te sentías mal en ese momento, incluso entiendo que me culpes de todas tus desgracias porque aunque no fue intencional yo tengo la culpa pero… ¡Lo que no entiendo es como después de todo lo que yo hice por ti por tratar de que nos viéramos como iguales, el permanecer a tu lado y ayudarte cuando estabas enfermo, cuando me necesitabas yo estaba hay y no es quiera sacarte las cosas en cara simplemente no comprendo como aún así dices que te doy asco! –Hasta que finalmente Zero no puedo más ya había sacado todo lo que sentía ahora ya se sentía algo mejor solo le faltaba una repuesta solo una. Coloco su frente junto con la de Ichiru con la cabeza baja- Explícamelo por favor Ichiru… -Luego de terminar esa frase Zero se juro así mismo en ese preciso momento para el solo que esa iba a ser la ultima vez en que iba a tratar de hacer las pases con su hermano y tratar de buscar explicaciones ante ese comportamiento reciente de parte de Ichiru-

-Zero yo… la verdad es que…

--------------

-Ah, mira Yuuki ya casi están por terminar de dar la vuelta completa en la rueda de la fortuna. Deberíamos de ir a recibirlos, después de todo cumplieron con lo que les dije y ya ha llegado el gran momento tan esperado en todo el día por esos dos de irse –Le dice el Dir. a su hija Yuuki, ya que comenzaba a preocuparse ya que aunque Yuuki no lo dijera se le notaba en la cara que tenia bastante dolor estomacal después de haber comido tanto quien no-

-Si tiene razón, vamos a recibirlos ojala y hayan llegado a algo bueno –Dijo Yuuki tratando de que no se le notase la mal cara por el dolor de estomago. El Dir. y Yuuki se encaminaron al encuentro con los gemelos-

--------------

-Zero yo… la verdad es que…-Pero antes de que Ichiru pudiese continuar la cabina se detuvo y alguien al frente de ellos les decía "ya termino el paseo, si desean continuar al frente de el parque de atracciones hay un hotel" y no era de extrañar las palabras del que estaba a cargo de la rueda de la fortuna puesto que Zero estaba casi encima de Ichiru aun inclinado, agarrandole los hombros y por si fuera poco frente con frente juntas dando la impresión que se iban a besar o que ya se habían besado, cualquiera hubiese pensado mal… pero más atrás de aquel hombre se encontraba una joven pequeña y delgada de cabellos finos castaños y un señor algo mayor rubio, Yuuki y el Dir. Cross al ver a ambos hermanos así como padre e hija que son tal para cual no dudaron en ir por ellos a detenerlos ya que pensaron que Zero estaba a punto de estrangular a Ichiru-

-¡Aaaaaaaahhh, deténgase Zero no lo hagas! -Mientras corría el Dir. y fácilmente pudo quitar a Zero de encima de Ichiru ya que este no puso ninguna resistencia alguna-

-Zero ¿por qué? –Pregunto Yuuki muy preocupada-

-No te preocupes Yuuki no paso nada, ¿ya nos podemos ir Dir.? –Decía Zero con melancolía y resignación-

-Eh… si –Inminentemente al Dir. no le quedaba de otra más que entender que de que había pasado algo lo había pero eso ya era cuestión de arreglarlos entre ellos, el ya había hecho lo más que podía, reunirlos a solas-

De camino a la Academia Cross ninguno de los cuatro menciono una palabra, ni siquiera Yuuki quien sentía que no era el momento ni la persona indicada para hablar en ese momento. Por otra parte Zero pensó que tal vez es el destino que no quiere que tuviera una respuesta verdadera de Ichiru y así fue como renuncio a ello "Es lo mejor" y ese fue el ultimo pensamiento que le dedico Zero a su hermano ese día y esperaba que fuese el ultimo de su vida.

* * *

_**Bueno que tal les pareció? Espero les gustase. Bueno les parece que lo debo de continuar o hasta aquí esta bien? :S si me dicen que hasta aquí ok esta bien ya acabo pero si me dicen que lo continúe debo decir que se atengan a las consecuencias los que no les gusta el yaoi porque de continuarlo le pondría más de esto y no lo puedo evitar! XD aunque no estoy de acuerdo con el incesto (porque eso es básicamente lo que estaría poniendo) y tampoco Zero/Ichiru es de mi preferencia (yo prefiero Zero/Kaname XD) me gusta escribir cosas nuevas para mi a ver que tal me sale eso es todo :D**_


	3. La Confrontación

_**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight no me pertenece sino a Matsuri Hino yo solo tomo sus personajes prestados y los hizo en mis ideas retorcidas.**_

**N.A: Siento decepcionar a los que querían ver más yaoi de Zero e Ichiru pero en este capítulo no habrá mucho de eso pero no se mortifiquen que para el próximo les tengo algo especial *.*X **

**

* * *

  
**

**La Confrontación**

Luego de aquella "Salida en familia" nadie toco el tema de lo que había sucedido entre Ichiru y Zero. Todo volvió a la normalidad, Yuuki por su parte seguía reprochando a Zero por su inconsistencia en la asistencia a clases y a las rondas nocturnas, Cross Kaien increíblemente tampoco hablaba de los sucedido nisi quiera en broma, a excepción de Zero era el único que en cierta forma había cambiado

últimamente, se le notaba más sombrío sin ánimos de hacer nada más de lo normal pero en especial con Ichiru, en cualquier oportunidad que tuviesen para hablar sea porque las chicas de su clase que los comparaban o cual fuese la situación Zero siempre lo ignoraba fuera el tema acerca de Ichiru o que el propio Ichiru le hablase. Zero simplemente lo ignoraba sin nada que decir y retirándose descortésmente del lugar.

Ichiru pronto se percato del comportamiento de su hermano, bueno en realidad todos lo notaron. Al principio pensó que era un arrebato de Zero pero luego se dio cuenta que eso iba para largo.

-------------------

-¡Zero… Zero!

-¿Por qué haces tanto ruido? –Se quejaba perturbado Zero ante la interrupción de su siesta debajo de un árbol por parte de la joven Yuuki-

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo durmiendo en este momento? Ya los alumnos de la clase nocturna están a punto de llegar –Como siempre la enérgica Yuuki regañandolo-

-Ya lo se –Zero bostezo y se paso las manos por los ojos tratando de volver a la realidad mientras tanto se levantaba rebasando el paso de Yuuki al caminar-

-¡Espérame!... siempre es así, que molesto –Hacia puchero Yuuki mientras logro alcanzar al ex-humano que se encontraba postrado observando entran a los de la clase nocturna-

-Llegas tarde –Le reclamaba sin mucha importancia Zero a Yuuki-

-Que atrevimiento el tuyo sinceramente ¡Ah Ka…Kaname-sempai! –Una figura alta esbelta y de cabellos castaños oscuros se poso en frente de los dos jóvenes-

-Hola Yuuki, es bueno verte bien –Acerco su mano a los cabellos de la joven acariciándolos con suavidad. Luego se dirigió a Zero –Kiryu no te vez muy bien últimamente

-¿Qué acaso te importo? –Dijo Zero en forma de burla por supuesto-

-¡Zero!

-Esta bien Yuuki, no tiene importancia nos vemos –Se despidió el purasangre mientras que Yuuki y Zero le miraban marcharse por razones distintas. Yuuki por ver lo admirable que era por ser tan cortes aun cuando Zero fuese tan desafiante y Zero por querer saltarle encima para matarlo de la peor forma posible-

-Zero, se que no quieres hablar de esto, pero desde aquel encuentro con Ichiru tu has cambiado con el, me preocupas –Yuuki solo quería ayudar a Zero pero sabia de ante mano que el ex-humano era duro como una roca para hablar sobre si mismo y como era de esperarse Zero solo callo observando como cada vez más se veían menos los de la clase nocturna- … entiendo, eh bueno yo…

-¿Qué sucede? –Al parecer Yuuki quería hablarle de otra cosa que no tenia que ver con Ichiru así que el ex-humano esta vez si estaba interesado-

-Es que… Zero ¡Ya han pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que bebiste mi sangre! –No vacilo y fue directo al grano la joven Yuuki-

-No te preocupes no la necesito –Zero coloco su mano en la cabeza de Yuuki y luego se fue-

-Zero… "Ya no se que más puedo hacer por ti" – Pensaba Yuuki mientras se incorporaba a hacer sus rondas nocturnas. Zero increíblemente también las estaba cumpliendo y en uno de los pasillos poco tiempo después se encontró a Ichiru quien estaba sentado en el suelo a recostado de espaldas a la pared, parecía algo miserable y patético en especial la expresión en su rostro. Zero lo miro por un momento un poco impactado pero rápidamente siguió su camino pasándole por al frente a Ichiru.

-¿Qué acaso no deberías decirme que no se le permite a los estudiantes diurnos que anden merodeando a estas horas por la Academia? –Las palabras repentinas de Ichiru hicieron detener el paso andante de Zero-

-…Si ya lo sabes no tengo porque repartírtelo –"auch eso fue duro" pensó Ichiru pero el podía jugar el mismo juego de Zero-

-Pero aún sigo aquí y no pienso moverme. Aquí es donde se supone que tu como guardián me obligaras a hacerlo –Le dijo Ichiru con malicia, Zero pensó en varias buenas respuestas que lo hicieran ganar pero no estaba de ánimos no después de aquel pequeño encuentro con el Kaname.

-Has lo que quieras, igual yo no me tomo esta responsabilidad en serio –Y hasta hay llego el juego, así que Zero prosiguió a caminar pero apenas dado unos pasos Ichiru se había levantado y se le abalanzo encima de el por la espalda, ambos cayeron al suelo Zero boca abajo e Ichiru igual pero aun encima de Zero-

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! –Se quejaba y preguntaba al mismo tiempo el hermano mayor-

-No lo se dime tu, ¿qué quieres lograr con esto?

-No se de que hablas ¡aléjate! –Reclamo Zero y fácilmente se volteo y empujo a su hermano-

-¡Si, si sabes de lo que hablo! –Decía enojado Ichiru aún tratando de incorporarse por el fuerte empujón-

-¡No lo se! –Negaba Zero muy frustrado y ahora levantado, hasta ahora esto parecía una pelea del jardín de niños… infantil y sin sentido alguno. Pero Ichiru dijo algo que no diría un niño-

-¡Maldición ¿por qué no me tocas?! –Dijo Ichiru en tono fuerte de hombre pero sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como una chica en su primer beso. Zero quedo como que "¿wtf?" pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ambos gemelos se percataron que no estaban solos-

-Pero… q…que –Balbuceaba Yuuki, tratando de entender lo que había escuchado-

-¡Yuuki no es lo que crees! –Le explicaba sin explicarle Zero algo nervioso-

-¿Eh? Entonces ¿qué es? –Ahora más que dudando Yuuki tenia curiosidad del "porque" de aquellas palabras-

-Eh… bueno –Zero dejo de un lado el nerviosismo y miro a Ichiru muy enojado –realmente no lo se, mejor que te lo explique Ichiru.

-Es lo que es, tal cual lo dije –Explico Ichiru muy calmado como si no hubiese significado algo. Ya con esas palabras Yuuki ya no tenia curiosidad, ya para ella ya todo estaba muy claro-

-…bueno entonces los dejo, tengo que seguir con mi ronda nocturna y Zero… luego hablo contigo –Por supuesto que lo último lo dijo enojada y se fue-

-¡Vez lo que provocas confundiendo a la gente! –Replico Zero aún muy enojado-

-¿Confundir? Pero si yo no he dicho nada que no sea real.

-¿Sabes que? ¡Déjame en paz! –Y diciendo esto Zero se marcho rápidamente pero Ichiru lo siguió, el ex-humano se percato y comenzó a correr por los alrededores de la Academia pero Ichiru hizo lo mismo y aunque Zero era más veloz que su hermano este nunca lo perdió de vista así fue como terminaron corriendo por un tiempo. Zero pretendía ir a su habitación ya no le importaba terminar su responsabilidad como guardián no al menos esa noche, pero al ver que no podía perderle el paso y ya no había a donde ir ya que ya estaban en los pasillos estrechos se los chicos y sin otra ruta que agarra más que al frente decidió parar, se dio media vuelta y en unos pocos segundos estaba al frente a frente con Ichiru. A pesar de que todo este tiempo Ichiru había mantenido un poco el paso de su hermano este estaba totalmente agotado en comparación con Zero que aun no había ni derramado una gota de sudor. Sin embargo Ichiru respiraba rápidamente no podía más, si Zero seguía corriendo lo iba a dejar irse. Rápidamente Ichiru se deslizo de espaldas por una pared hasta caer al suelo quedándose sentado. Contrario a lo que creía Zero seguía hay, viéndolo… luego comenzó a acercársele se inclino al frente de Ichiru y con una mano apoyándola en la pared al lado de la cabeza de Ichiru con la otra mano toco desde la rodilla hasta el muslo de su hermano menor-

-Querías que te tocara ¿no? pues prepárate –Anuncio Zero-


	4. Soy tu hermano gemelo

_**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight no me pertenece sino a Matsuri Hino**_

**N.A: Quiero darle las gracias a las personas que han comentado y les gusta mi fic: ****katina-12****, ****Sayuki-Uchiha**** y ****deskdraik**** arigato en verdad ˆ0ˆX me han animado a continuar la historia y de no ser por ustedes no la tendría avanzada tan pronto con todas las cosas que tengo que hacer **

**Para los que querían yaoi aquí se los traigo :D espero no decepcionarlos -.-X**

* * *

**Soy tu hermano gemelo**

-Querías que te tocara ¿no? pues prepárate –Anuncio Zero-

-Ze…Zero –Dijo en voz muy baja Ichiru, este miraba a su hermano mayor con asombro y al mismo tiempo su miraba mostraba tanto ilusión como confusión. Pero luego de unos segundos era diferente su mirada mostraba determinación y valor –Si, quiero que Zero me toque- confeso Ichiru un poco ruborizado-

-Así se hablo hermano –Apoyo Zero. La mano traviesa del ex-humano que se encontraba en el muslo de Ichiru paso suave y lentamente por sus caderas y luego se escapo por debajo de la camisa de su hermano menor, Ichiru sintió algo extraño no sabría definirlo después de todo no acostumbraba a que lo tocasen y mucho menos así. Ignorando por lo que estaba pasando su hermano Zero le comenzó a levantar la camisa y prosiguió a acariciar el esbelto y delgado torso del joven firmemente mirándolo y notando las pequeñas diferencias entre el de su hermano y el suyo y aunque Zero no es vanidoso encontró el pecho de su hermano algo parecido al suyo muy pero muy atractivo y provocador.

Ichiru veía de reojo a su hermano un poco apenado, luego de un tiempo en el que Zero solo acariciaba el pecho de su hermano como si realmente fuese interesante el tocarlo cayo un poco en la realidad y noto que Ichiru no lo miraba del todo, así que se acerco aun más a el de tal manera que ya no se encontraba inclinado sino que se sentó abiertamente encima de las pierna de Ichiru. El ex-humano encorvo un poco su espalda para que su rostro quedara justo al frente del pecho del otro joven aún con la piel pálida al descubierto por culpa de la mano de Zero que la mantenía arriba. De repente Ichiru sintió un cosquilleo y cierta incomodidad miro hacia donde sentía aquello… su pezón, Zero lo estaba lamiendo con tal pasión que daba la impresión de que la vida del ex-humano dependiese de aquello mientras que con una mano tocaba al otro. Pero al parecer al hermano mayor no le era suficiente aquello así que lo mordió hay mismo.

-¡Ah! –Grito Ichiru no pudiéndolo evitar por el dolor que comenzaba a sentir-

-Shh, nos pueden oír aun estamos en los pasillos –Zero alzo la cabeza arriba para mirarlo, el también lo miraba así que aprovecho el momento y aun mirándose mutuamente el ex-humano le volvió a lamer el pezón rápidamente pero con una mirada dedicada a su hermano de disfrute y diversión de aquello. Ichiru como era de esperarse se apeno y rápidamente voltio la cara, Zero dejo pasar eso y comenzó a besar el pecho de su hermano. "Se siente muy extraño… pero tan bien" pensó Ichiru mientras Zero se paraba y se le acercaba aun más como para darle un beso en los labios pero en vez de eso acerco sus labios al oído de Ichiru-

-¿Quieres que te toque más profundo? –Le susurro el ex-humano al oído y le mordía suavemente la oreja. A Ichiru no le agrado el acto, sintió que se le puso la piel de gallina pero antes de darse cuenta y poder responder a la pregunta su hermano había bajado habilidosamente su cremallera y metió su mano hay… casi inmediatamente Ichiru gimió –Ya veo, no tienes que responderme, tu cuerpo me lo dice todo y no solo lo digo por tu agradables sonidos sino que antes de que te tocase ya estabas duro "aquí"- Dijo Zero ante aquella reacción de su hermano. El ex-humano comenzó a juguetear por esa zona con su mano explorando todo lo que le fuese posible alcanzar mirando y disfrutando las expresiones que se mostraban en el rostro de Ichiru, pero sobre todo a Zero le comenzó gustar una en particular y era cuando colocaba un dedo en la punta del miembro intimo de su hermano. Hay era cuando Ichiru más gemía o retrocedía más inútilmente como si la pared que estaba detrás de el se fuese a mover.

-Ah…uh, nnn –Ichiru comenzó a excitarse rápidamente más de lo que hubiese suponido su hermano. El quería más y Zero no iba a pretender ser egoísta con su hermano así que dejo de jugar con el miembro intimo de Ichiru pero claro que no lo iba a dejar solo eso no, en cambio el uso otra parte de su cuerpo para satisfacer mejor esa parte a su hermano menor… con su boca.

-¡¿Q… qué haces?! Zer, eh… no… no te detengas p… por favor… ¡ah! –El cuerpo de Ichiru no podía mentir ante aquel placentero acto que le hacia su hermano que tanto le agradaba pero ya ni su propia boca podía mentir, no si eso supondría que Zero parase aquello. El hermano menor realmente lo estaba disfrutando ahora su boca no paraba de gemir constantemente apenas para respirar, el ex-humano lo miro desde hay abajo sin detenerse en su placentera labor, al ver a Ichiru gemir tan apasionadamente sintió que la boca de este se veía sola así que coloco deliberadamente dos de sus dedos, la boca de su Ichiru automáticamente y no sabiendo porque comenzó a lamerlos de atrás hacia delante y jugaba con su lengua haciendo círculos alrededor de los dedos de Zero pero su hermano no se quedaba atrás usando su boca, nada que ver…"¡Hay Dios esto se siente mejor todavía¡… no sabia que los dedos de Zero podrían saber tan bien, quiero… que cada parte de Zero entre en mi" pensó Ichiru no sabiendo del todo lo que pensaba o como se haría, el solo sabia que quería estar de a lleno totalmente de su hermano mayor.

Pero Ichiru no era el único que disfrutaba de aquello, Zero encontraba lo que estaba haciendo increíblemente placentero, ahora era el, el que quería más mucho más… así que separo tanto su boca como sus dedos del cuerpo de su hermano. A Ichiru no le gusto para nada que se parase en ese momento, lo estaba disfrutando tanto y expresándole lo que sentía Ichiru lo miro con frustración-

-No te enfades conmigo, créeme que no quiero detenerme. –Zero Hizo una pausa levanto una ceja como diciéndole "realmente eres delicioso"- pero amenos de que quieras que lo hagamos en el pasillo corriendo el riesgo de ser descubiertos vamos a mi habitación que ya casi llegamos –Le explico el ex-humano levantándose y ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse, Ichiru la acepto y comenzando a caminar se acomodaba la camisa y pantalón, Zero al verlo se le coloco atrás y de un solo tiron le jalo y quito completamente la camisa -¿para que te acomodas? –Zero lo abrazo por detrás- o es que acaso ¿te gusta que yo te desvista? –le susurro el hermano mayor. El menor se ruborizo un poco pero ahora dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermano gemelo ya se encontraba más consiente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y comenzó a pensar. Al llegar Zero tranco la puerta con seguro aunque ya estaban dentro no quería arriesgarse, se abalanzo encima de Ichiru provocando que ambos cayeran en la cama. El ex-humano pretendía seguir con lo de antes pero al mirar a su hermano a los ojos noto algo extraño en ellos-

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto algo intrigado Zero-

-¿Por qué últimamente estuviste actuando de una manera tan extraña conmigo?

-Solo estaba haciendo lo mismo que tu. A diferencia que tu mantenías la distancia entre nosotros físicamente yo decidí hacerlo mismo pero sentimentalmente, así que pensé que la mejor forma de hacerlo era ignorándote. Claro que no sabia el "¿por qué?" mantenías esa distancia en ese entonces pero ahora que lo se –Pero antes de que Zero pudiese continuar Ichiru lo interrumpió-

-¿Lo sabes? pero… ¿cómo?

-Si, cuando me preguntaste porque no te tocaba pensé que no querías antes acercárseme porque querías que te tocara lo cual te estaba confundiendo así que decidiste alejarle.

-Eso esta muy bien y es acertado pero ¿Cómo supiste lo que estaba pensando?

-Soy tu hermano gemelo Ichiru, solo lo se –Zero se veía tan calmado y sereno y muy despacio y suavemente le dio un beso en la frente a su hermano- pero… cuando lo entendí no sabia que iba a hacer por eso comencé a correr, a huir de ti cuando lo comprendí. Pero al alejarme de ese modo de ti no me hizo sentir nada bien y mientras corría sentía que quería detenerme y abrazarte incluso desde antes quería tenerte, no… quería no… lo quiero justo ahora. Y ahora que lo se puedo hacerlo sin ningún remordimiento.

-¿Remordimiento? Pero Zero… nosotros somos hermanos como sea esto esta mal –Diciendo esto Ichiru sabía que tal vez se arrepentiría de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras pero era lo que sentía-

-¿Y? ¿Quién dice que lo que esta mal no se puede hacer? Además se siente tan bien… hermano –Zero irradiaba algo así como sensualidad en su mirada y sonrisa al menos eso fue lo que pensó Ichiru al escuchar aquello, el ex-humano bajo su cabeza y comenzó a darle besos al largo cuello de Ichiru, este no lo pudo evitar… las palabras de Zero aun resonaban en su cabeza y con esos besos de el por su cuello Ichiru sentía… sentía que era su turno de hacer sentir bien a Zero pero no era por retribución sino que el también quería tener a Zero. El hermano menor agarro firmemente los cabellos plateados y la espalda ancha de su hermano, lo volteo. Esta vez era Ichiru quien estaba arriba del ex-humano por primera vez, intento bajar la cremallera de Zero con sus manos muy temblorosas-

-No es necesario que lo hagas- Expreso muy tranquilo Zero-

-Quier hacerlo, yo también quiero hacer sentir bien a Zero –Ya baja totalmente la cremallera, Ichiru se asombro un poco al notar que en "ese" lugar específicamente no era parecido al de el como para ser gemelos, no al menos en cuanto al tamaño… Normalmente o en otra circunstancias Ichiru a lo mejor hubiese sentido celos o envidia por ser menos dotado "hay" que su hermano, pero en ese momento y en esa circunstancia se sintió afortunado por eso. Volviendo a la realidad y dejando de pensar en tantas cosas Ichiru se dispuso a hacerlo que el quería hacer, comenzó a lamer el miembro de Zero trataba de hacerlo con los ojos cerrados ya que estaba consiente que tu hermano lo miraba pero no podía evitar quedarse viendo lo que su boca y lengua estaban disfrutando de arriba a bajo. Zero se agarraba fuertemente de la sabana de la cama encorvando su esbelta espalda. Agarro los cabellos plateados más largos de Ichiru mientras este aun seguía con lo suyo. A diferencia de Ichiru el ex-humano casi no gemía y si lo hacia casi ni se le escuchaba en cambio su rostro mostraba total éxtasis haciéndolo parecer aun mas atractivo y debes en cuando por su cuerpo pasaba algún escalofrío.

-N… ¡No puedo más! –Dijo alterado pero con la voz entre cortante Zero, agarrando aun más fuerte de los cabellos de su hermano lo separo de su cuerpo y luego lo coloco rápidamente debajo de el. Sin previo aviso Ichiru sintió un fuerte dolor en su cuello era algo como frío y que hacia presión era algo que estaba entrando en su cuerpo… de repente entendió que Zero estaba bebiendo su sangre-

-Zer… Zero –Pronunciaba con voz ronca Ichiru y se retorcía del dolor, pero luego comenzó a sentir cierta incomodidad en su parte trasera-


	5. La maldición de los gemelos

_**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight no me pertenece yo solo lo tomo prestado :S**_

**N.A: Esta vez me tarde un poco por los estudios pero desde hoy estoy de vacaciones así que aprovecho para terminar finalmente este fic. Espero realmente que les aya gustado y les agradezco por sus revierws. Espero no haberlos defraudado con el lemon, creo que no soy muy buena para esto T-TX o no al menos como yo quisiera XD en fin... si pueden pásense por mis otro fics ˆ.ˆX**

**

* * *

  
**

**La maldición de los gemelos**

-Zero… ¿por qué? aaahh –Ichiru se agarro fuertemente de la camisa de Zero. Por su parte el ex-humano seguía disfrutando, deleitándose y embriagándose con el dulce aroma y sabor de la sangre de su hermano que no permitía que se derramase y desperdiciase ni una gota por el cuello de Ichiru. Hubo un sonido que desconcertó a el menor pese a su estado de victima, no estaba seguro del todo pero le pareció escuchar a Zero gemir entre grandes tragos de sangre, extrañamente con ese sonido tan agradable y el pensar que fuese Zero gimiendo por su sangre provoco que Ichiru olvidase por un momento el dolor y le pareció de una manera extraña y retorcida que comenzaba a gustar de aquello. Sin embargo aquel sentimiento no iba a durarle mucho… sintió como algo más además de los colmillos de Zero estuviesen dentro de el… algo más entraba en el, no supo como o cuando pero Zero había metido su mano por debajo del pantalón de Ichiru por detrás, el hermano solo sabia ahora que los dedos escurridizos de Zero habían entrado en el.

El ex-humano no quería ver sufrir a su hermano pero ya tenia algún tiempo que no bebía de la sangre de Yuuki y el cuello de Ichiru se veía tan tentador y provocativo… no lo podía evitar. Sus ojos desde hace rato ya se habían tornado de un color tormentoso carmesí. Ya no podía más el quería, el necesitaba e iba a corromper el hermoso cuerpo de su hermano en todas las formas que el desease y se pudiese imaginar.

-¡Aaaaaah detente!... duele… -Zero escucho el pedido de Ichiru y con mucho pesar y esfuerzo hizo que sus colmillos ya no estuviesen dentro de la carne. Lamió unas cuantas veces la herida pero el solo había sacado sus comillos más no sus dedos y debido a eso Zero seguía escuchando los quejidos de Ichiru sobre todo después de haber metido tres dedos. Luego de un rato la voz de Ichiru no se hacia casi a escuchar en vez ahora por su rostro parecía disfrutar que Zero le estuviese haciendo eso. Al menor sobre todo le gustaba cuando Zero sacaba sus dedos y lo volvía a penetrar rápidamente.

-Ichiru, eres demasiado delicioso... mira ya comienzas a disfrutar "aquí" –He introdujo aun mas sus dedos con una fuerte envestida provocando que Ichiru se retorciera pero del placer –voy a hacerte mío yo… lo siento pero no puedo más –Ichiru se asusto un poco por las palabras dichas por su hermano y vaya que si tenia que temer ya sabia lo que le esperaba o mejor dicho ya "sentía" lo que le esperaba. Zero saco sus dedos rápidamente causándole un poco de dolor a Ichiru por la brusquedad pero así era Zero… con agilidad y destreza le quito el pantalón y su ropa intima, li mismo hizo con el mismo. Los miembros íntimos de los hermanos se tocaron, Zero comenzó a embestir su cuerpo contra el de Ichiru frotándose y dándose placer con sus miembros el uno al otro. "Es tan calido" pensó Ichiru entre las fuertes embestidas del ex-humano. Ichiru estaba agotado, todo eso era demasiado para el, ya no podía aferrarse de las sabanas por su debilidad y porque quería hacerlo coloco ambas manos en el trasero de Zero. Al ex-humano no le desagrado el acto, al contrario lo estimulo para besar con increíble deseo y pasión a su hermano. Ambos apenas podían respirar sus lenguas entrelazadas no querían separarse era como si tanto el uno como el otro quisiesen comerse o entrar en el cuerpo del otro. "Querían convertirse en un solo ser" Zero dejo de embestir y paro el beso de golpe, agarro a su hermano por los muslos traseros se levanto de la cama, lo empujo contra la pared de modo que Ichiru quedase dándole la espalda. Zero se pudo de cuclillas y abrió sus labios y como si tuviese al frente a un bistec se lamió los labios, los postro en el trasero del menor y le comenzó a haber un cupón provocando de nuevo un gemido más de Ichiru.

-Aah Zero, ya no puedo más… por favor detengámonos –Suplicaba Ichiru

-Prometo hacerte sentir muy bien hermano, si no confías en tu hermano gemelo entonces… ¿en quien lo harás? –Zero al parecer le había agarrador el gusto a que su hermano le contestara mientras el proseguía asi que comenzó a explorar con su lengua lo que antes hacia con los dedos, pero Zero sabia usar las herramientas de su cuerpo, además de su lengua puso a trabajar su mano en el miembro de Ichiru masturbándolo y perturbándolo aun más.

-¡Zero… aaah, confío en ti. Hazme sentir como nunca antes hermano!... ¡más, más… más rápido!

-Será un placer, pero de otra forma –Anuncio Zero deteniendo lo que hacia con su lengua voltio a su hermano quedando frente a frente pero Zero aun en cuclillas. Ahora no tenia en frente de su rostro al trasero de Ichiru ahora era su miembro. Usando una combinación usó su mano y lengua para satisfacer ese lugar al mismo tiempo con rapidez y agilidad haciendo cumplir el deseo de su hermano de ir más rápido.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaahh –No solo la voz de Ichiru salía de el, también lo comenzaba a hacer un liquido espeso blanco. Este se derramaba por toda la boca de Zero pero por supuesto que al igual que la sangre tampoco iba a permitir que se desperdiciase ni una gota bebiendo de el.

-Ichiru tu semen sabe tan bien como tu sangre –Le dijo mientras le sonreía de hay abajo –Espero no te molestes, ahora es mi turno. Igual te haré sentir bien – Zero se levanto y le dio un profundo beso haciéndolo probar un poco de si mismo pero por un momento el ex-humano se arrepintió de aquel beso ya que Ichiru le mordía fuertemente el labio inferior por causa de que la punta del miembro intimo de Zero comenzaba a penetrar a Ichiru. El ex-humano alejo rápidamente su boca del otro quitándole un pedazo de carne del labio. Agarro los cabellos de Ichiru y bajo la cabeza.

-Lo siento… -Dijo Zero "¡Mierda!" pensó Ichiru al sentir el dolor más fuerte que nunca había sentido en toda su vida. Zero no lo penetro totalmente pero no faltaba mucho, se sintió incomodo en aquella posición y con cuidado coloco a Ichiru en la cama de nuevo y el aun encima y dentro de el.

-¡Aaaaaaaah!

-Tranquilo, ya entro por completo me voy a comenzar a mover despacio por favor aguanta –Y así lo hizo pero al parecer Ichiru no lo estaba disfrutando le dolía mucho pero Zero quería acción así que comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas.

-¡Detente… por favor esto n, no me gustaa!

-Aguanta… mmm –Zero pensó que asi Ichiru realmente no lo llegase a disfrutar nunca así que pensó en acabar pronto para acabar así también con el sufrimiento de su hermano. El ex-humano embestía de un modo que era difícil de llevarlo con la vista por lo veloz que se movía.

-¡Maldito! te matareeee… mentiroso ah, sácalo… no, ah ah… puedo más… aah, aaaah… esss esto no se si… ahahaha…. Siente nada… bien… bien… ¡hay Zero¡… ¡más! –Aquellas entrecortadas palabras de Ichiru sobre todo lo ultimo no solo hizo que Zero le concediese su petición sino que el ex-humano se sintió tan excitado que después de eso acabo al mismo tiempo que su hermano lo volvía a hacer. Luego callo encima de Ichiru y casi de inmediato ambos hermanos exactos se quedaron dormidos así.

* * *

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente Zero se llevo la desagradable sorpresa de no encontrar a su hermano menor acostado durmiendo a su lado como el se imaginaba en sus sueños. Examino su habitación y nada… Ichiru no estaba, se había marchado. Zero lo busco por la Academia y lo encontró finalmente en la cafetería del lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Le pregunto Zero

-¿Qué no es obvio? Desayuno –Auto invitándose Zero se sentó a su lado

-Yo te podía haber preparado algo, sabes que no me desagrada cocinar.

-No te preocupes –Se limito a solo decir eso Ichiru

-¿Por qué te fuiste? –Hacia otra pregunta el ex-humano

-Jajaja vaya nunca creí que fueras tan posesivo –Se mofaba de su hermano –No te preocupes Zero que yo estar eh iré contigo siempre

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Pregunto muy extrañado

-¿No has oído hablar de "La maldición de los gemelos"?

-No

-Entonces olvida lo que dije es mejor así, solo alíviate con saber que tu y yo pronto seremos un solo ser.

-Pero… ¿Qué dices? –Zero realmente no entendía lo que hablaba su hermano

-¿Quieres saberlo? –Ichiru se levanto y se coloco atrás de Zero amarrándolo sus hombros- Vamos a tu cuarto y lo veras –Dijo con cierta picardía y mordiéndole la oreja a Zero y no siendo muy sincero respecto a "La maldición de los gemelos" ya que nada tenia que ver con "eso" que quería que hicieran.

-Pero si apenas es de mañana y lo hicimos ayer

-¿Eso importa? –Diciendo esto agarro el miembro de Zero

-No, vámonos –Zero lo tomo de la cabeza y lo atrajo a si dándole un beso pero ambos habían olvidado el lugar en el que estaban y ese día la mayoría de las chicas de la clase diurna estuvieron en la enfermería por hemorragia nasal. Y axial ambos hermanos gemelos se fueron a enfrentar su "destino" de esa mañana encerrados solos en una habitación.

**FIN**


End file.
